The present invention is related to cooking apparatus of the type used in cooking or preparing large quantities of food, and more particularly, to an apparatus having a tiltable receptacle, such as a kettle, skillet or the like, to enable discharge of the contents therefrom.
In the preparation or cooking of large quantities of foods, receptacles of very large size are used. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult and cumbersome to manually manipulate such large receptacles to discharge the food materials prepared therein after they have been prepared. Therefore, it becomes expedient to employ a tilting mechanism which has sufficient power to manipulate such large receptacles, and particularly, when they are full of food materials. In addition to requiring sufficient power to lift such heavy loads, the tilting mechanism must also be capable of controlling the tilting speed so that the contents are not spilled during the pouring operation which could result from the contents being discharged too rapidly.